


Licht und Liebe

by Birdsong



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>테너 이단과 피아니스트 벤지</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Schubert : Licht und Liebe, D.352

Konrad Jarnot : bass  
Anke Vondung : mezzo-soprano  
Christoph Berner : fortepiano

 

* * *

 

무대 위에 서는 순간의 긴장감은 몇 번을 반복해도 결코 지워지지 않는다. 그건 마치 가슴 깊은 곳 어딘가를 인두로 지지고 지나가는 것 같아, 그 때 마다 데인 듯 화끈거리고, 연주가 끝나는 순간 딱지가 앉듯 서늘해진다. 그리고 다음 무대에 서면, 또 다시 같은 곳이 뜨거운 것에 데이고, 헤집어진다. 그렇기 때문에 연주자는 아무리 해도 익숙해지지 않는다. 화인의 뜨끈한 느낌은 시간이 지나면 처음이 비하여 덜하여 질지는 모르겠으나 상처를 내지 않고 지나가는 일은 없다. 무대의 긴장감은 결코 식는 일이 없기 때문이다.

클래식 연주회라는게 주말이고 뭐고 없어서, 벤지의 소속사인 아스코나스 홀트(*)는 한참 주가를 올리기 시작한 '신인 피아니스트 벤자민 던'을 황금알을 낳는 거위로 보고, 최대한 본전을 뽑아보겠다는 자세로 임하야, 스케줄을 무자비하게 채워넣고 있던 참이었다. 월요일에는 프라하의 루돌피눔에서 독주 리사이틀, 화요일에는 라이프치히 게반트하우스에 이어, 수요일에는 암스테르담의 콘서트헤보우 홀에서 협연를 한 벤지는 금요일이 되서야 런던에 도착했고, 공항에서 짐을 찾기 무섭게 메릴본의 호텔에 던져지다시피 했다. 토요일과 일요일 저녁의 위그모어 홀 메인 연주가 잡혀있었다.

호텔은 훌륭했다. 퀸 사이즈의 침대와 런던, 특히 1존 안에서는 보기 드물게 넓은 방과 채광이 잘 되는 창문, 세련된 실내 디자인과 맛있는 식사까지. 확실히, 최고라는 명성에 걸맞는 좋은 소속사였다. 연주만 제대로 해 준다면야 피 한방울 나오지 않을 때 까지 벤지를 쥐어짜내는 스케줄을 내밀만한 소속사이긴 했지만, 의외로 그게 힘들거나 버겁다는 걸 잊게 해 줄 만큼 좋은 대접을 해 주었다. 고전적인 양식의 조명이 달린 천장을, 침대 위에 옷도 갈아입지 않고 벌러덩 큰 대자로 누워 쳐다보던 벤지는 문득 자신의 두 손을 앞으로 쭉 내밀어보았다. 아직 어두워지지 않았는데도 켜 둔 불빛에 그림자가 진다. 이 두 손이 곧 돈줄이었다. 

 

* * *

  

벤지는 어릴 때 부터 천재 소리를 들어온 부류는 아니었다. 그는 오히려 늦게 주목을 받기 시작한 쪽에 속했다. 소속사가 주최하는 갈라 파티에 갔을 때, 벤지는 자신이 피아니스트 중에서 나이는 중간 정도 되는데 계약 누적 년수는 가장 짧은 사람이라는 걸 아는 데 1시간도 채 걸리지 않았다.

대부분의 피아니스트들, 그러니까 흔히 '신동'이라 불리는 부류들은 남들이 말 하는 법보다 피아노 건반을 두드리고 악보를 익는 법을 더 빨리 배운데 반해, 벤지는 학교에 입학하고 나서, 그러니까 적당한 사회적 거짓말을 할 줄 알게 되고 나서야 피아노에 빠졌다. 음악은 벤지에게 있어 안락한 도피처였다. 손으로 누르기만 하면 예쁜 소리가 나는 커다란 물건은 벤지가 남아도는 관심과 애정을 퍼부을 수 있는 유일한 대상이었다. 음악은 어떤 사람에게는 일종의 마약이다.

악기라는 건 하루라도 빨리 시작하는 사람이 테크닉을 빨리 몸에 익히는 법이라, 남들보다 늦게 피아노를 시작한 벤지는 자연스럽게 모든 게 또래보다 살짝 늦었다. 남들이 모짜르트를 모두 쳐 냈을 때 벤지는 모짜르트를 시작했고, 남들이 쇼팽을 모두 다 쳐 냈을 때 벤지는 쇼팽을 시작했다. 벤지가 남들의 시선에 크게 구애받지 않고 자기 길을 꾸준히 보고 가는 성격이었던 건, 일종의 타고난 운이었으며, 축복이었다. 그는 슈베르트와 슈만을 사랑했고, 베토벤과 브람스, 그리고 바흐를 섬겼으며, 쇼팽과 리스트를 친숙하게 여겼다. 

음악원에 있던 벤지의 스승은 70이 넘은 나이로 은퇴하면서, 은퇴 콘서트 무대에 벤지와 함께 올라갔다. 주름이 많은 따뜻한 손이 벤지를 빛 한 가운데로 이끌었다. 많은 사람들에게 인정과 존경을 받았던 사람이었다. 유머러스한 성격의 스승은 이번이 콘서트 피아니스트로서는 마지막 연주라며, 자신은 이제 파트 타임 피아니스트로 전업한다고 했다. 청중들이 웃는 사이에 지휘자와 오케스트라는 그리그 피아노 협주곡의 반주를 시작했다. 스승은 협주곡의 첫 음를 친 후 무대에 함께 나와있던 벤지에게 토스하듯 연주를 넘겨주었다. (**) 그게 시작이었다. 벤지는 그 무대에서 피아노의 왼쪽 끝의 마지막 건반인 '라'음을 무대 위에서 처음 쳐볼 수 있었다. (***) 가슴이 두근거렸다. 긴장감은 연주 후의 환호에 시원하게 쓸려가는 것 같았다. 벤지는 스승의 인정을 받은 적통 후계자로서 처음 무대에 발을 내딛었다.  

*****

요크셔의 작은 마을에서, 벽돌공 아버지와 마트 캐셔인 어머니를 둔 전형적인 워킹 클래스 가정 출신으로, 홀홀단신으로 로얄 아카데미에 입학한 전액 장학금 입학생 벤지는 딱히 '친한' 친구라고 할 만한 게 없었다. 함께 축축한 잔디밭에서 축구공을 차며 어린 시절을 보냈던 사내아이들은 모두 대학을 가기보다는 근처에서 일용직으로 일을 하며 돈을 모았다. 그들에게 있어 벤지는 조금 다른 부류였다. 시꺼멓고 투박한 그들의 손과 감성과는 완전히 다른 사람. 체육관에 있는, 조율이 엉망진창이고 줄도 몇 개 끊어진 낡은 피아노를 칠 때 그들은 마룻바닥에 앉아 동경의 눈빛으로 벤지를 쳐다보았다. 그리고, 벤지의 부모는 자기 입이 궁할지언정 하나 뿐인 아들의 재능을 그대로 썩히고 싶지 않아 하는 평범하고 자상한 부모였다. 사기꾼 같은 말이라 치부할 수 있는 음악 선생의 말을 귀담아 들을 줄 아는 정도의 부모였다. 그래서, 이곳에 온 이후로 벤지의 가장 친한 친구는 피아노와 악보였다. 솔직하게 말하자면, 나가서 친구를 사귀면서 놀 만큼 돈이 여유롭지 않았다. 부모님이 보내주는 용돈은 하늘 높은 줄 모르는 런던 물가에 비하면 턱없이 부족했다. 연고도 없고 숫기는 더욱 없는 벤지로서는 아르바이트도 남의 말처럼 쉬운 게 아니었다.

캠퍼스에서 벤지를 찾는 방법은 쉬웠다. 강의실, 기숙사, 아니면 연습실 셋 중 하나를 찾으면 반드시 있을 거라고 농을 듣기도 했다. 동기생 중 누군가 그에게 기네스 맥주를 한 잔 사주며 수다를 딸다가, 한 해 위인 선배 중에 얼핏 돈이 넘쳐나는 성악과 학생이 한 명 있다는 말을 벤지에게 해 주었다. 딱히 노래를 불러서 돈을 벌지 않아도 먹고 사는데 지장이 없는 부류의 사람이라고. 그게 벤지가 '이단 헌트'에 대해 들은 것의 전부였다. 그리고 벤지는 곧 그에 대해 잊었다. 벤지는 성공을 갈망하는 사람은 아니었지만 최소한 자신이 다른 사람 보다 한 발자국 늦게 시작했고 지금은 반 발자국 늦어져 있으며 졸업하기 전에 그 반 발자국을 따라잡아야 입에 풀칠하는 피아니스트가 될 수 있다는 걸 누구보다도 잘 알고 있는 사람이었다. 스승은 벤지가 성급해지지 않도록 고삐를 쥐어잡아주는 역할을 하였으나 그럼에도 벤지의 초조함이 가시기에는 부족했다. 그는 학교에서 누구보다도 빠르게 과정을 이수하는 사람이었다.

그런 벤지에 대한 소문을 이단이 들었을 때, 무료하고 심심하던 도련님 이단이 관심을 보인 건 어쩌면 당연한 일이었다. 이단 헌트. 헌트 가문의 막내아들. 서리에 대대로 물려받은 저택과 영지가 있는 헌트 가문.

형과 누나들이 다 재계와 정계에서 한자리 꿰차고 있으나 정작 본인은 정계도, 재계도, 심지어 법조계고 다 필요없고 저 좋을 대로 노래나 부르겠다며 반항을 일삼는 철부지. 그나마 타고난 목소리나 기교가 기본은 하는 덕에 어찌 저찌 기부금으로 여기까지 올 수는 있었다고 했다. 그는 격식이나 체면치레에 얽혀매이기엔 자유를 지나치게 갈망했던 사람이었다. 엄격하고 군기를 잡는 것에 다른 곳보다 까다로운 성악과 교수진들도 이단 헌트는 건드리지 못했다. 자기 밥줄의 반절 넘는 돈이 이단 헌트의 아버지가 낸 기부금에서 나오는데, 그걸 무시하기에 교수들은 대부분 몸을 사릴 만한 입장이기도 했다.

*****

해가 바뀌고 시작된 봄학기는 눅눅하고 구질구질했다. 벤지는 학기 중간에 낀 마스터 클래스를 준비하기 위해 날씨가 아무리 거지같아도 연습실에 출근도장을 찍는 것을 게을리하지 않았다. 우산이 뒤집어지고 코트가 다 젖어도 끝까지 연습실에 나갔다. 텅 빈 연습실을 벤지는 몇 시간이고 지켰다. 그건 갈증과 같았다. 인생에서 자신이 운명이라 생각하고 그대로 정해버린 것 외에는 다른 걸 할 줄 모르는 자의 유일한 즐거움이었다. 남들은 혀를 내둘렀지만 벤지에겐 그저 평범한 챗바퀴 같은 일상일 뿐이었다. 솔직하게 말하자면, 그렇다, 잘 마시지 못하는 술보다, 이해하기 힘든 간극을 가진 사람들의 대화에 끼는 것 보다 피아노 건반을 마주하는 게 더 좋았다. 마냥 좋기만 한 건 당연히 아니다. 춥고, 배고프고, 몸이 힘들었다. 그럴 때마다 벤지는 무대에 섰을 때의 빛을 생각했다. 가슴을 태워버릴 것 같은 긴장감에 짓눌릴 것 같은 순간, 그 순간, 반짝, 하고 아주 짧은 찰나에 빛나듯 선사하고 사라지는 아주 약간의 기쁨을. 그건 사막의 신기루 같은 기쁨이었다. 허상인 것을 알고 손을 뻗는 순간 사라질 것을 알면서도 중독이 된 듯 자꾸만 손을 뻗는다. 

며칠동안 해가 나지 않는 날이 계속되다보니 상당수의 학생들 사이에서는 무기력함이 전염병처럼 번져나가고 있었다. 영국의 겨울은 혹독했다. 이단은 유독 이번 학기에 들어 억눌린 젊은 혈기를 어쩌지 못하고 있었다. 아직은 자유로움이 절제보다 소중하고 우선순위의 맨 앞을 차지하는 나이였으나, 이단은 또래의 부잣집 아들이라면 흔히들 한 번 겪을 법 한, 무슨 라이엇 클럽의 개자식들처럼 약과 술담배를 하며 진탕 놀는 모임에 끼어들어 설치고 다니기에는 좀 찌질하고 소심했다. 그리고 그는 그렇게 놀다가는 제 목소리가 오래가지 않을 거라는 건 알 만큼, 딱 그만큼 똑똑하기도 했다. 테너인 그는 학생인 만큼 오페라와 가곡을 가리지 않고 제법 골고루 균형잡힌 커리큘럼을 운영하는 학교에 큰 불만이 없었다. 다만 누가 저더러 이래라 저래라 하는 걸 싫어했다. 오페라 무대에 자주 서는 사람은 그를 오페라의 주역으로 세우고 싶어했고, 가곡을 오래 공부한 사람은 그를 자신의 뒤를 이을 가곡 전문가로 만들고 싶어했지만 이단은 양쪽 다 헌신짝 걷어차듯 내팽개쳤다. 

"내가 하고 싶은 건 내가 정해요"

그게 전부였다. 자신을 내버려두는 게 쉬운 일이 아니라는 것을 이단은 이해하지 못했다. 답답했다. 으르렁거리는 비바람 사이를 떠돌다 차가워진 몸을 데우려 아무 건물에 들어갔다. 그게 하필 벤지가 혼자 한창 연습을 하고 있던 텅 빈 연습실 건물이었다는 건, 우연을 가장한 필연이었을까. 

 

* * *

 

깜박 잠들었던 모양이었다. 화들짝 놀란 벤지는 침대에서 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다. 침대가 그 반동으로 출렁거렸다. 눌린 뒷머리를 손으로 벅벅 긁으며 창가로 갔다. 창문을 반쯤 가린 커텐을 걷어내니 이미 밖은 컴컴했다. 변덕스러운 런던 날씨는 언제 해가 난 적이 있었냐는 듯, 창문을 적시며 추적추적 비를 뿌리고 있었다. 오래된 기억이 선잠 가운데의 꿈에 나온 건 날씨 탓인건가. 벤지는 볼을 빵빵하게 부풀렸다가 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 저었다. 시계를 보니 저녁을 먹기엔 조금 시간이 지나 있었다. 내일 스케줄도 있고 하니 일찍 잠이나 자야지. 

발걸음을 옮겨 침대로 향하려 몸을 트는 순간 호텔의 문을 누가 두드리는 소리가 났다. 

문 소리는 꿈이 아니었다. 벤지는 긴장감에 몸이 굳었다. 누군지 뻔했다. 굳이 확인할 필요도 없었다. 문으로 뻣뻣한 걸음을 옮기며, 벤지는 그 날의 일을 떠올렸다. 다행히도 소속사에서는 연주에 지장이 되지 않는다면, 사생활은 건드리지 않기로 되어있었다. 벤지가 누구를 만나건 간에 계약된 콘서트의 연주들을 망치지만 않는다면 소속사는 상관하지 않을 것이다. 벤지는 살짝 떨리는 손으로 문을 열었다. 구식 잠금장치가 천천히 풀렸다.

 

\- 딸각

*****

벤지는 이단이 들어오는 줄도 모르고 피아노 건반을 두들기고 있었다. 그라나다의 고예스카스 (Goyescas, 고야의 스케치들) 중 마지막 곡인 엘 펠렐레 (El Pelele, 지푸라기 인형)(****) 의 첫 화음이 끝나고, 바로 오른손의 아르페지오 상승곡선에 이어진 트릴을 막 시작하고 있었다. 호방하면서도 화려한 분위기가, 작품의 마지막 곡으로는 참 어울리는 곡이다. 방음이 잘 되었다고는 하지만 혼자 치는 피아노 소리는 복도에 잘 울렸다. 이단은 소리가 나는 곳으로 어두워진 복도를 따라갔다. 불이 켜진 연습실 문 앞에 서자, 반복되는 폴로네즈 음형의 화음이 제법 시끄럽다. 하긴, 이 곡은 좀 시끌벅적한 곡이지. 가죽으로 덧대어진 방음벽의 굴곡을 손으로 따라가면서, 이단은 작은 창으로 연습실 안을 들어다보았다. 숱이 적은 옅은 갈색 머리로 살짝 덮인 동그란 뒤통수가 선이 고운 목에 이어져 있었다. 살짝 접힌 살 아래에, 보풀이 잔뜩 일어난 스웨터의 동그란 칼라가 지나간다. 소매를 살짝 걷어 건반을 누를 때 마다 길고 가느다란 팔의 근육이 도드라지는 것과 유난히 가느다란 손목이 허공을 달리는 것에 이단은 시선을 떼지 못했다. 이단은 그가 누군지 알았다. 이단은 벤지처럼 소문에 둔한 자가 아니었고, 때문에 이런 날씨, 이런 시간에 연습실에 있을만한 사람이 누군지는 뻔했다. 양 손이 번갈아가며 마지막 화음이 크게 때리듯 울리고 난 후, 연주가 끝났다. 이단은 연습실 문을 열고 박수를 쳤다. 

"브라보!"

*****

문이 열리고 익숙한 얼굴이 문틈으로 들이밀어졌다. 혹시라도 자신을 확인하고 문을 닫아버릴까봐, 손가락을 문 틈에 끼워넣는 것도 잊지 않았다. 손이 생명인 피아니스트는 절대 문을 함부로 닫지 못할 것이라는 걸 잘 알고 있다. 말쑥한 린넨 셔츠와 고급 양복 재킷을 걸친 이단은 한창 투어 중의 휴식시간에 걸맞게 후줄근한 스웨터에 꾸깃한 면바지 차림인 벤지와 비교할 만 했다. 게다가 패션의 완성은 얼굴이라, 길 가다가 한 번쯤은 돌아볼 만한 뚜렷하고 매력적인 이목구비를 가진 이단은 행동마저 빈틈없어, 벤지가 뭐라 할 틈을 주지 않고 순식간에 방 안으로 쏙 들어왔다. 

"이단"

벤지는 마른 세수를 했다. 

"여긴 어떻게 알고 온 ㄱ...."

벤지의 뺨에는 이단의 손이 놓였다. 살짝 빗물 냄새가 나는 소매 끝이 젖어있었다. 옮겨오는 체온이 따뜻해서, 그렇게, 차마 말이 더 이상 이어지지 못한 입술 위로 이단의 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 눌린 뿔테 안경이 거슬렸다. 뺨을 감싸던 손이 살그머니 올라가더니 안경을 벗긴다.

그래. 이 자식은 그 때도 그랬다.

정말이지 제멋대로야. 누가 뭐라건, 이단은 예나 지금이나, 예고없이 들이닥쳐 사람의 가슴을 두근거리게 만드는 데엔 천재적인 녀석이었다. 

*****

벤지는 예상하지 못했던 인기척, 문이 열리는 소리에 이어지는 박수 소리에 깜짝 놀라서 몸을 홱 돌렸다. 연주가 막 끝나 건반 위를 떠돌던 두 팔이 몸을 따라오는 바람에 제법 우스꽝스러운 자세가 되었다. 그걸 본 이단은 저도 모르게 픽, 웃었다. 동그랗게 뜬 눈이며 미처 내리지 못한 팔이 꼭 너구리 같다. 벤지가 대꾸할 타이밍을 주어서는 안 된다. 어처구니가 없어서, 벙쩌있는 벤지에게 이단은 폭격기처럼 말을 걸었다. 

"와우, 연주 맘에 들던데. 내가 들어본 건 죄다들 하품이 날 정도로 느려빠져서 말이야. 트릴을 살린다고 천천히 치는 거 싫어하는데, 네 연주는 아니더라. 무겁지도 않고. 디테일을 살리면서도 패시지 진행이 빠르고 날렵해서 좋더라고. 완전 맘에 드는데? 어떻게 하는 거야? 게다가 그라나도스 치는 사람도 별로 없어서 이거 듣기 힘든데 말이야. 마스터 클래스에 이거 올리나봐? 멋진데"

이단이 쏟아내는 말은 벤지가 한 달동안 듣는 말의 총량보다 더 많다는데 주머니에 든 오이스터 카드의 잔액을 걸 수 있을 정도였다. 벤지는, 진심으로, 딱히 학교 밖에 나갈 일이 없어 학생들 중에서 누구보다도 잔액이 많을 자신의 교통카드 잔액을 기꺼이 걸 수 있었다. 

*****

숨이 모자라 헐떡거렸다. 벤지의 얼굴을 감싸고 있던 이단의 손은 목과 어깨를 더듬다가 자연스럽게 허리와 엉덩이에 자리잡았다. 벤지의 손은 이단의 어깨에 어정쩡하게 얹어져 있었다. 여차하면 밀어낼 수 있도록. 이단은 성악을 배운 사람 답게 폐활량이 컸다. 키스하면서 자연스럽게 숨을 쉬는 건 물고기가 물 속에서 숨 쉬는 것 만큼이나 쉬운 일이었다. 주춤 주춤 움직이는 발이 벽에 탁, 닿았다. 엉덩이, 어깨가 이어서 벽에 붙었다. 이단의 혓바닥이 입천장을 간질이며 들이미는 기세에 벤지는 결국 뒤통수를 콩, 하고 살짝 벽에 박았다. 발이 닿는 느낌과 엉덩이, 어깨, 머리가 닿는 느낌이 달라 그제서야 거울이 벽에 붙어있음을 눈치챘다. 그 기세에 혀를 깨무나 싶었는데, 다행히도 그러진 않았는지 이단은 부드럽게 입술을 떼었다. 벌려진 입에서 미처 삼키지 못한 침이 주륵 흘러내려, 벤지는 모자란 숨을 들이키며 손등으로 입가를 훔쳤다. 스웨터의 까슬한 옷자락에 슥슥 문질러 닦으려는데, 이단이 손목을 잡았다. 

-할짝 

손등에 닿는 축축한 점막의 느낌에 벤지는 소름이 쫙 돋았다. 안경을 벗어서 온 세상이 뿌옇다. 열기가 훅 치밀어 두 사람을 집어삼키기 시작했다. 시간과 공간이 멈춘 것 같다.

그래. 그 때도 그랬지. 

*****

벤지가 정신을 차렸을 때, 이단은 어느 새 코앞에 와 있었다. 깜박거리는 낡은 형광등을 등지고 서니 얼굴에 그림자가 져서 잘 보이지 않았다. 문가에 기대 서 있는 모습에도 잘 생기고 부티가 났는데, 실루엣처럼 가려진 얼굴도 미모가 어디로 가지 않을 만큼 완벽했다. 문제는 벤지가 그의 이름을 몰랐다는 것이다. 좀 더 정확하게는 제 연습을 방해한 개자식이 누군지 감을 잡지 못하고 있었다. 

"네가 벤자민 던이구나. 벤지라고 불러도 되지? 벤지, 난 이단 헌트. 성악과 3학년, 테너, 올 가을 졸업해"

그제서야 벤지는 오래된 기억 속에 잠들어있던 이름을 겨우 기억해내었다. 

"아..."

*****

살짝 수그려진 머리통 양 쪽으로 솟은 귓바퀴가 순식간에 빨개진다. 살짝 눈을 들자, 이런, 얼굴도 온통 빨갛다. 놀라움을 가장한, 뻣뻣한 손과 발에서 드러나던 싸늘한 거부감이, 작은 동작 하나만으로도 순식간에 증발하듯 사라지는 게 사람을 얼마나 미치게 하는지. 너는 알까. 처음 만났을 때 자신의 이름도 알지 못하던 그 때, 무엇이 이단을 그토록 휘어잡았는지. 이단은 자신이 아는 다른 사람들이 벤지의 이런 모습을 알게 되면 분명 자기처럼 사랑에 빠질 거라고 믿었다. 이단이 재킷을 벗어 바닥에 던져놓자, 신호탄이라도 된 것 처럼 벤지는 이단의 셔츠 단추를 풀기 시작했다. 이단의 손길은 벤지의 스웨터 안쪽을 더듬으며 부드러운 살갗을 매만졌다.  살짝 마른 허리, 손 끝에 느껴지는 갈비뼈를 따라가자 단추를 푸는 손가락 끝이 살짝 떨리다가, 놓쳐버린다. 이단은 제가 단추를 마저 풀고, 벤지의 바지 버클에 손을 댔다. 급하다. 밤은 길지만, 시간은 아무리 많아도 부족하여 서두르는 손길은 마음에 맞추지 못해 둔하기만 하다. 이단은 벤지의 몸을 진득하게 치대며 입술과 혀로 목덜미를 더듬었다. 살짝 식은 땀으로 인한 짭짤함 뒤로 여운처럼 오래된 스웨터에 밴 벤지의 체취가 훅 끼쳐온다.

*****

멍청하게 자신을 올려다보는 눈빛 너머로 저항 의지를 포기한 초식동물의 체념 같은 것이 느껴졌다. 얼굴을 코앞까지 갖다대고 마주봐도, 벤지는 피하지 않았다. 이대로 잡아먹히겠다는 건가. 그제서야 정신을 차린 듯 황급히 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 돌리려던 벤지의 턱을 쥐고, 이단은 입을 맞췄다. 이제 와서 저항해봤자, 늦었다. 의외로, 벤지는 기습적인 키스도 피하지 않았다. 아니, 피하지 못한 건지도. 벤지는 두고 두고 그 때 안 한건지 못 한건지 모르겠다고 했다.

"뭐 하는 짓ㅇ..."

속삭이듯 반항하는 말이 튀어나오다가, 입술을 한 번 더 부딪혀오는 이단에게, 벤지는 한 번 더 키스를 '당했다'. 이번에는 혓바닥까지 쓱 넘어오는 느낌에 소스라치게 놀랐으나, 이내 체념하듯 받아들였다. 사람의 온기가 그리웠는지도 모르는 일이다. 징그럽다거나, 이게 무슨 짓이고 뭐고간에, 내도록 비어있는 건물의 빈 방에서 혼자 있어 썰렁하고 추운 연습실 안에서 다른 사람의 체온을 느끼는 게 따뜻했다. 남자고 여자고 누구도 자신에게 이렇게 가까이 접촉한 일이 없었다. 하필 처음으로 자신의 퍼스널 스페이스의 가장 안쪽까지, 예고도 없이 침범해온 이에게 순간 느꼈던 불쾌함은 사람과 함께 침범해온 사람의 온기로 인해 서서히 가시고 있었다. 이단은 당연히 따귀라도 한 대 맞을 줄로만 알았어서 도리어 더욱 놀랐다. 한참동안, 두 사람은 쳐다보기만 했다. 그건, 두 사람의 지독하게 외로운 순간이 공명하며, 시간과 공간이 멈춘 것 같은 느낌이었다.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* 실제 소속사의 이름입니다. 영국의 소속사인데, 아마 세계에서 제일 짱짱한 음악가 소속사일 겁니다. 정명훈, 요요마 등이 이 회사 소속입니다. (참고 : <http://www.askonasholt.co.uk/artists>) 

** <https://youtu.be/dkPDeB9TC_E> 이 유투브 영상을 참조하세요. ㅋㅋㅋ

*** “피아노 맨 왼쪽 끝에 있는 라음의 건반, 하도 불쌍해 내가 한 번 써주었지. 그렇지 않으면 음악회 무대에서 언제 한 번 제대로 울려나 보겠나? 걸레로 피아노 건반을 닦아줄 때 말고 말야.” 그리그의 말입니다. 그리그 피아노 협주곡 1번에는 최저음 라가 사용됩니다.

**** 음악 참조 영상: <http://youtu.be/P8_PKdb_bMU>


	2. Chapter 2

이단은 바지만 무릎깨까지 내린 상태인 벤지를 벽 쪽으로 돌려 세웠다. 두 손을 거울에 짚게 하고 몸을 누르자 차가운 거울에 한 쪽 뺨이 닿았다. 두 손이 벽을 짚자, 곧장 이단이 뒤에서 몸을 누르며 뜨거운 숨을 귓가에 내쉬는 소리가 또렷하게 들렸다. 거울에 김이 서렸다가 가시면서 벤지의 눌려 찌그러진 얼굴이 적나라하게 드러났다. 젖혀진 셔츠 자락에 드러난 배와 가슴팍에 벤지가 미처 벗지 못한 스웨터의 까실한 감각이 먼저 닿았다. 이단은 벤지의 스웨터 자락 안 쪽으로 손을 집어넣어, 아까 미처 닿지 못한 가슴을 만지작거렸다. 벌어진 옷 틈으로 미처 데워지지지 못한 방 안의 공기가 서늘하게 새어들어오자, 벤지는 소름이 오소소 돋는 걸 느꼈다. 봉긋하게 솟은 유두가 이단의 손가락에 살짝 쥐어졌다가 놓였다가 할 때마다 저도 모르게 진저리를 치듯 몸이 떨려온다.

"읏... 흐읏"

"추워...?"

손길을 거두지 않은 채, 이단이 물었다. 동그란 갈색 뒤통수가 가로저어졌다. 하지만 이단은 몸을 더 바짝 붙어 안았다. 서서히 데워지기 시작한 몸과 몸이 닿아 안도감을 주었다. 벤지가 느끼는 감각들은 모두 이단이 가르쳐준 것이었다. 오랫동안 몸을 섞지 못하다가 불시에 이런식으로 안아도 벤지는 착실히 제가 가르쳐준대로 반응하는 것에, 이단은 몹시 흡족해 하였다. 

얇은 브리프 너머로도 불룩해진 이단의 앞섶이 엉덩이에서 느껴지고 제 앞섶 역시 두어 겹의 옷감 너머로 이단의 손길에 더듬어지고 있는 느낌이 퍽 좋아, 벤지는 눈을 살짝 감고 거울을 짚은 팔에 힘을 주어 이단에게 몸을 더 붙이려 애썼다. 닿지 않는 곳이 생길새라 촘촘하게 벤지의 몸에 곡선을 그리던 손길이 벤지의 브리프 고무줄 안쪽을 파고들었다. 기대감에 반쯤 일어나 있던 성기가 순식간에 이단의 따뜻하고 부드러운 손에 쥐어졌다. 

"흐윽..."

거울에 닿는 입김이 달아올랐다. 다른 쪽 손으로는 허리와 엉덩이를 매만지면서, 이단은 조심스럽게 벤지의 브리프를 아래로 내렸다. 드러나는 엉덩이가 오래 앉아 피아노를 치는 사람 답지 않게 한 손에 쥐일 만큼 작고 몽실하여, 이단은 저도 모르게 흥분감을 감추지 못했다. 천천히 움직여야 한다고 머리에서 계속 신호를 보내는데, 손은 영 그 신호에 따르지 않고 자꾸 빨라졌다.

섹스는 무대에 서는 것과 같다. 문을 열 때의 긴장감과 필연적으로 긴장감 뒤에 따르는 거부감은, 무대 위의 긴장감이 피아노 앞에 앉아 의자의 높이를 조절하고 건반을 닦으면서 기대감과 흥분으로 바뀌는 것 처럼, 서로의 살과 살이 닿아 데워지면서 기대감과 흥분으로 바뀐다. 두근거리던 심장은 똑같이 빠르게 뛰는데도 다른 느낌들을 선사한다. 종이의 한쪽 면을 뒤집어 숨겨진 악보를 발견하는 느낌. 그건 악보가 뒤집어지기 전까지는 알 수 없다. 두 사람 다 그걸 알고 있었다. 벤지는 이단에게 더 닿고 싶어 몸을 뒤틀었고 이단은 그에 부응하여 몸을 맞대어 왔다. 한 겹 옷이 거치적거려, 이단은 결국 참지 못하고 바지와 속옷을 한번에 벗어던진다. 윗도리는 아무래도 좋다. 벤지도 다리를 허우적거리며 바지와 브리프를 마저 벗었다. 엉켜서 제멋대로 뒹구는 옷자락 위에 뜨거운 하체가 얽혔다. 다리와 다리 사리에 닿는 까칠한 터럭들이 간지러우서도 양념처럼 흥분감을 돋구는 것이 좋았다. 잠시 이단의 손길을 벗어났던 벤지의 성기가 다시 이단의 손에 잡힌 채 흔들리기 시작하자, 결국 벤지는 고개가 뒤로 꺾였다. 뒤통수가 이단의 어깨에 닿았다. 접히는 목의 살과 든든한 어깨의 뼈가 닿자 안심이 된 듯, 벤지는 온 몸의 힘이 그리로 빠져나가는 것 같았다. 얇고 보드라운 머리 숱이 살결에 닿았다. 이단은 벤지의 목과 어깨 사이에 입술을 뭍고 빨아올렸다. 턱시도에 가려지니 누가 눈치채지는 못할 것이다. 거울을 짚은 벤지의 한쪽 손이 뒤로 뻗어져 이단의 허리깨를 매만지기 시작했다. 벤지는 이단이 제 앞을 흔드는 게 영 제 성에 차지 않는지 조금씩 허리를 들썩였다. 이단의 옆구리에 닿은, 미처 벗지 못한 스웨터의 소매가 까실했다. 반복되는 움직임 덕분에, 벤지의 엉덩이골에 문질러지는 이단의 앞이 더욱 자극되고 있었다. 

이단은 귀와 목이 발갛게 달아오른 채 이를 물며 신음을 참는 벤지의 얼굴을 거울을 통해 보고 있었다. 아랫도리만 벗은 채 벤지의 앞을 쥐고 흔드는 손길이 점차 빨라지고, 손바닥에 아귀힘이 들어갈 때 마다 들썩이는 엉덩이 골이 힘있게 이단의 기둥을 누르듯 문질러졌다. 어느덧 제 가슴을 만지는 이단의 팔에 얽히듯 뒤로 뻗은 벤지의 손은 도리어 더 자극해달라는 듯 이단의 엉덩이를 짓누르는 모양이 되어 있었다. 

"헉.... 벤지"

"으흣... 이, 이단... 흐읏... 더.... 좀 더...."

"거울 봐, 벤지"

앞이 온통 뿌옇다. 이단의 말대로 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 보려고 하지만 초점이 잘 맞지 않았다. 안경... 아, 그러고보니 아까 이단이 벗겼지. 잘 생각이 나지 않는다. 오로지 앞뒤로 가해지는 자극만이 숨막히게 온 몸을 두드렸다. 엉덩이 골 사이로 문질러지는 이단의 성기는 이미 프리컴으로 축축하게 젖어 미끌거렸다. 한 손으로는 반쯤 말려올라간 스웨터 자락 속에서 가슴을 쥐고 유두를 비틀어 대며, 다른 한 손으로는 앞을 쥐고 흔들어대는 이단의 움직임에 벤지는 온몸이 녹아들어 흘러갈 것만 같았다. 손짓에 맞추어 허리가 들썩이는 걸 어쩌지 못하고, 거울을 지탱하는 벤지의 팔에는 힘이 들어가지 않아 바르르 떨린다. 절정으로 달려가는 음계들이 머리 속을 훑고 지나갔다. 

"으흑... 흡"

이단의 손에 하얗고 끈적한 액체가 질척하게 묻어나왔다. 벤지의 정액이 거울에도 점점이 튀고, 그 여운에 목울대가 떨리는 모습을 거울로 지켜보던 이단도, 역시 참지 못하고 벤지의 허리와 엉덩이골을 적시며 파정했다. 

"허억... 헉, 헉..."

헐떡이는 소리가 이단의 입에서 찌그러지듯 빠져나왔다. 철벅거리는 소리와 나른한 한숨소리가 여운을 매꾸고 공기 사이로 비릿한 내음이 쌓였다. 이단은 정액에 적셔져 끈적이는 손으로, 제 손아귀가 남도록 탈력하여 늘어진 벤지의 앞을 꼭 오므려 쥐며 엄지 손가락을 세워 끝부분과 갈라진 부분을 매만졌다. 절정의 여운이 가시지 않고 예민해진 곳이 극도로 자극당하자, 벤지는 허벅지까지 덜덜 떨며 몸을 가누지 못했다. 

"아...! 아흑, 흣... 이단, 그... 그ㅁ.... 흐윽"

결국은 참지 못하고 우는 듯 신음하고야 마는 벤지였다. 이단은 그 소리가 듣고 싶어 사정이 끝난 후에도 후희라 하기에는 좀 더 자극적인 애무를 일부러 해주곤 했다. 제 귀에 들리는 제 목소리가 적지 않게 부끄러운 것인지, 이단의 앞에 안겨오는, 이제는 추위를 잊은 몸이 온통 발갛다. 여전히 하얀 목과 어깨는 제 입술이 닿은 자국만 발그레 하니 선연하여 정복자의 느낌을 일깨워주기에 충분했다. 두 사람은 거울에 몸을 기대고 숨을 골랐다. 아래쪽은 희멀겋고 찐득한 액채가 미끈거리고, 따뜻한 숨결에 맺힌 물방울과 손자국, 살자국이 어지러이 찍힌 거울의 위쪽이 두 사람의 시야 안에 들어온다. 뿌연 살덩이들이 꿈틀거리며 서로의 다리를 얽어맸다. 이단은 벤지의 두 팔을 올려 스웨터를 벗겨내고 저도 셔츠를 벗어던졌다. 데워진 상체가 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 팔과 손을 겹치며 서로의 몸을 어루만지는 모습이 거울에 비쳤다.

  

*****

 

그 날은 아무 일도 없었다. 

혈기 왕성한 20대 청년 두 사람이 아무도 없는 빈 건물의, 방음까지 된 연습실 안에서 아무 일도 없었다고 하면 웃기지 말라며 콧방귀를 뀔 자들도 없지 않겠으나, 정말이었다. 이단은 벤지를 더 어쩌지 않았다. 울컥 치솟는 무언가에 벤지를 바닥에 눕히고 옷을 벗겼을 수도 있었겠으나, 그러지 않았다. 대신에 이단은 벤지의 피아노 소리가 더 듣고 싶다면서 다른 곡을 쳐달라 했다. 얼결에 키스씩이나 당해버린 벤지는 이단의 뻔뻔한 요청에 그제서야 정신을 차린 듯 붉어진 얼굴이 도로 하얗게 될 정도로 화를 내며 나가라고 했다. 다른 사람이었으면 따귀를 한 대 맞았을 것이다. 이단은 벤지의 분노에 어떠한 반항도 하지 않았다. 삿대질을 하며 연습실 밖으로 밀어내는 기세에 그대로 밀려났다. 방금 전 까지만 해도 키스까지 나누었다고는 상상도 하지 못할 두 사람이었다. 

 

-쾅

 

둔탁하게 연습실 문이 닫혔다. 벤지는 제가 닫아버린 문에 등을 기대고 앉아 천천히 미끄러지듯 바닥에 무너졌다. 바들바들 떨리는 손가락을 들어 제 입술을 더듬었다. 눈을 감아도 자신을 뚫어지게 쳐다보던 잘 생긴 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 젠장, 젠장. 벤지는 다음 번에는 제가 더 이상 그를 거부하지 못할 거라는 걸 알았다. 너무나도 잘 알았다.  

 

***** 

 

두 사람은, 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이, 널찍한 침대의 매트리스가 털썩 출렁거릴 만큼 냅다 엎어졌다. 탈력감으로 먼저 기운이 빠진 사람은 빡빡한 콘서트 스케줄의 여독에 지친 벤지여서, 이단은 뒷걸음질을 치며 제게 기대어오는 벤지를 안고 무도회에서 춤을 추듯 천천히 침대로 이끌었다. 다 벗은 몸에 닿는 시트와 커버가 거칠어, 냅다 밀어내고 베개가 있는 곳 까지 올라갔다. 이단이 베개를 등에 베고 눕자 벤지가 그 위를 덮듯 안겼다. 한참이나 서로의 온기를 탐하며 여운을 즐기고 난 후, 벤지는 주춤거리며 이단의 몸 여기저기에 입을 맞췄다. 이단은 벤지가 하는 양을 지켜보며 혹시라도 추울까, 난방이 최대로 틀어진 방 안의 공기에도 금새 식어 싸늘해진 양쪽 어깨를 손으로 어루만졌다. 자세가 잘 잡힌 어깨와 등이 손에 탄력있게 잡혔다. 

벤지는 몸을 낮추어 이단의 허리깨로 머리통을 내렸다. 서늘하게 식은 성기가 금새 벤지의 입 안으로 사라졌다. 따뜻한 혓바닥에 문질러지고 입 안에 문질러지는 자극이 등골이 오싹할 만큼 좋았다. 순식간에 부피가 붙는 제 앞을 정성스레 핥아주기 시작한 벤지의 미간이 살짝 찌푸려졌다. 성악을 하는 사람은 오럴섹스를 해주는 걸 별로 좋아하지 않고, 악기를 하는 사람은 핸드잡을 해주는 걸 꺼려한다. 벤지는 낭설같은 징크스에 대해서 모르는 바 아니었다. 실제로 이단은 키스나 깨무는 정도는 해도 벤지의 성기에 제 입을 먼저 갖다 댄 적이 없었다. 이단은, 손가락 두어개를 벤지의 안에 윤활제 없이 정액, 프리컴이나 침만 묻힌 채 밀어넣고 스팟을 눌러대는 장난을 치거나, 먼저 가지 못하게 단단하게 선 벤지의 페니스를 틀어쥐고 입구를 막는 따위의 투정을 부릴지언정, 리밍이나 펠라는 좀채로 하지 않았다. 반면 벤지는 자위를 해도 한쪽 손만 쓴다거나, 차라리 도구를 쓸지언정 좀처럼 손을 써서 뭘 하려고 하질 않았다. 몸을 섞으면 으레 이단의 몸에 입술을 대는 걸 꺼리지 않는 벤지였다. 그 때문이었을까, 몸을 섞게 되면 늘 이단의 손은 앞이든 뒤든 벤지의 아랫도리에 가 있는 적이 많았고 이단의 것은 벤지의 입 속에 담기는 적이 많았다. 벤지는 스스로 손 페티쉬가 생기는 게 아닐까 싶을 정도로 이단의 손을 제법 타는 편이었다. 이단 역시 남의 입에 제 것을 넣고 흔드는 게 꺼림칙 했었고, 벤지 또한 서투르기 짝이 없어 이를 세우거나 버거워서 구역질을 할 때도 있었다. 그래도 서로 상대방을 만족시키기 위해 최선을 다 해보고, 그런 모습을 서로 보면서 더 흥분하곤 했다. 벤지의 혀놀림은 처음 시도했을 때에 비하면 훨씬 부드럽고 달착지근했다. 벤지의 작은 입이 버거울 정도로 몸집을 키운 제 성기를, 이리저리 좋아하는 부분을 찾아내어 최선을 다해 자극하는 게 기특하여, 이단은 자연스럽게 연한 갈색 머리숱에 손이 갔다. 얕은 숱의 머리칼을 헤집다가 귓볼을 만져주는 손길이 뒤통수에 닿아, 누르듯 힘을 주면 벤지의 목구멍 안쪽까지 귀두 끝이 닿는 게 느껴졌다. 벤지는 치미는 구역질을 겨우 참아내는 대신 눈물을 찔끔 흘리며 반사적으로 목구멍을 들썩이고, 이단의 인내심은 한계까지 늘어나 곧 끊어질 것만 같으니, 그제서야 제가 벤지의 머리를 너무 세게 누르고 있었다는 걸 깨닫고 손의 위치를 바꾸었다. 눈앞이 하얗게 되었다 까맣게 되며 뒤통수를 딱 치듯 치미는 쾌감에 벤지의 입 안을 빠져나오는걸, 벤지가 입술에 힘을 주어 막으려는 듯 조이는 기세에 이단은 결국 참지 못하고 절정을 맞았다. 

"허윽... 윽..... 베, 벤지...!"

타이밍을 애매하게 잘못잡은 탓에 미처 입 속에 갈무리하기 전에 벤지의 입 속을 빠져나와버린 이단의 성기는 미처 피하지 못한 벤지의 코며 반쯤 내리깔고 있는 속눈썹이며, 다물어지지 못한 입술, 붉어진 뺨에 온통 희고 끈적한 정액을 흩뿌리고 말았다. 

"....."

맙소사. 이단 헌트. 무슨 짓을 한 거야.

벤지 또한 처음 당해보는 일에 얼떨떨 한 것도 반쯤 있었고, 이게 생각했던 것 보다 그렇게 수치스럽기보다는, 도리어 제가 이단을 만족시켰다는 생각이 먼저 들어, 스르륵 몸을 휘감으며 간지럽히는 열기에 살짝 달아올라 있었다. 허둥지둥 티슈를 가져와 묻은 걸 닦는 이단의 손길은 투박하고 거칠었지만 그런대로 꼼꼼하여, 벤지는 가만히 받고 있는 것이 나쁘지 않다 생각하고 있었다. 내리깐 눈동자에 이단의 입술이 내려오고, 제대로 눈을 뜨지 못해 주변을 살필 수 없었던 짧은 찰나에 이단은 젤이며 콘돔을 다 꺼낸 건지, 쪽쪽 짧게 여기저기 쪼아대는 키스와 함께 제 구멍을 지분거리다 좁은 통로를 가르며 들어오는 손가락은 차가운 윤활제가 발라져 미끈거리고 있었다. 예고하지 않고 쳐들어온 이물감에 입이 저절로 벌어지고, 흐린 신음이 목구멍을 통과하여 뱉어지려는 찰나에, 이단의 입술이 벤지의 입을 막았다. 벤지는 저절로 이단의 입 안으로 제 혀를 밀어넣으면서도, 왠지 아무리 닿아도 전해오는 온기가 부족하고 부족한 듯 하여서, 손을 들어 이단의 어깨를 껴안았다. 안아줘. 안기고 싶어. 집어삼켜지고 싶어. 이단으로서는 드물게 보는 벤지의 구애였다. 겉으로는 아무리 철벽같고 무던해 보였다 해도, 한꺼풀만 벗겨보아도 이토록 여린 맨살이 드러나고 마는 벤지였다. 유럽 투어 공연이 신인 피아니스트로서는 확실히 버거웠음이 분명했다. 이단은 벤지의 벌어진 허벅지를 가르며 아래를 들쑤시던 손가락의 개수를 늘렸다. 제 품에 꼭 안긴 벤지의 몸이 안쪽을 드나드는 제 손짓에 바르르 떨며 반응하는 게 이단으로서는 퍽 기분이 좋았다.

 

*****

 

이단은 이튿날부터 틈만 나면 벤지를 쫓아다녔다. 벤지는 처음에는 무반응으로 일관하다가, 주변 사람들의 지대한 관심과 눈초리에 백기를 내걸고 순순히 이단이 하자는 대로 해주었다. 연습실에서 보인 모습이나 눈빛, 그리고 행동에서 의외로 집착적이고 소유욕이 강할 거라 읽혀져, 남은 캠퍼스 라이프가 피곤할 거라 지레짐작했던 것에 비해 의외로 이단 헌트는 벤자민 던을 꽤 담백하게 대했다. 엄밀하게는 "쫓아다녔다"는 표현이 어폐가 있을 정도였는데, 사실 이것은 그만큼 벤지에게 그만큼 가까이 다가갔던 이가 없다는 반증이기도 했다. 단물이 덜 빠진 껌딱지처럼 질척대며 같이 연주를 하자거나, 반주를 해달라 추근덕대는 하수들과는 다르다는 걸 부러 증명이라도 하듯, 딱히 강의나 수업을 겹쳐 놓지도 않았고, 점심을 같이 먹거나 수업 후에 펍에 가자고 하지도 않았다. 다만 이단은 벤지가 연습실에서 연습을 할 때면 진득하게 그 안을 지켰다. 같은 패시지를 열 번 스무 번 반복해서 치는 지루한 과정을 이단은 고스란히 감당했다. 좁은 공간에 홀로 있을 때와 그 안에 타인의 체온이 침범했을 때는 확연히 달라, 벤지는 더 이상 썰렁하지 않은 연습실의 공기가 낯설기까지 했다. 

연습실 안의 이단은 연습실 밖의 이단과 달랐다. 이단은 탐욕스럽고 진득한 눈길로 벤지의 연주를 씹어먹을 듯 눈에 눌러담았다. 미동도 없이, 연습실 공기에 온 몸이 녹아들어갈 듯 앉아있어도 이단의 존재감은 벤지의 팔과 손, 그리고 목덜미를 훑는 형형한 눈빛에서 순수하고 화려하게 빛났다. 그런 이단에게 벤지가 다시 입술을 내주게 되는 데 까지 오래걸리지 않은 것은 당연한 일이었다. 두 입술이 맞물리고, 두 손을 서로 마주 잡게 되자, 서투른 동침까지는 일사천리였다. 

 

*****

 

"흣....."

벤지는 형편없이 헐떡였다. 빠듯하게 아래를 들쑤시던 손가락이 빠져나가고 난 아래는 이단의 성기가 내벽을 불기둥처럼 몇 번 쑤셔대다가, 순식간에 몸이 들려지고 무릎을 꿇은 채 이단의 배 위에 꼬챙이 꿰이듯 앉혀졌다. 몸의 무게 때문에 깊어지는 삽입에 악문 입술에 잇자국이 나며 턱이 덜덜 떨렸다. 뱃속이 이대로 뚫려버리는 게 아닐까 두려움이 앞섰다. 

"아... 읏, 아...." 

벤지다 허리와 허벅지에 힘을 주어 서투르게 움직일 때 마다, 가만히 기대어 앉아있는데도 제 것이 벤지의 내벽에 깊숙하게 문질러지는 느낌이 낯설어, 이단도 헉헉거리며 몸을 붉히기는 마찬가지였다. 

이단의 탄탄한 배 위에 긴장으로 축축해진 손바닥을 얹은 채, 고개를 살짝 숙이고 몸을 흔드는 벤지는 가슴이 봉긋 솟아오르고, 자꾸 만지작거려 붉어진 유두가 먹음직스레 솟은 것이 어지간한 여자보다 더 군침이 흐를민한 광경을 보여주고 있었다. 누가 볼까봐 두렵다. 벤지에게 이단이 처음이고, 이런 모습을 그 누구도 본 적 없다는 걸 명백하게 인지하고 있다 한들, 과거의 이단 자신에게조차 질투가 날 지경이었다. 조금씩 움직이던 허리짓에 서서히 속도와 리듬이 생기고, 어느 순간 벤지의 고개는 뒤로 젖혀져 톡 튀어나온 아담스 애플이 선연하게 보였다. 제 것이 벤지의 움직임 대로 내벽 안쪽을 가르며 휘저어지는 느낌은 그야말로 끝내줬다. 벤지의 서투르고 수줍은 움직임이 사랑스러워 이단은 자꾸만 말을 걸어보고 싶었으나, 생각이 말이 되기 전에 제 앞을 움직일 때 마다 조이는 기세에 산산히 부셔지기 일쑤였다. 

"헉.... 잘 하고 있어, 벤지... 아, 으... 너 지금 완전 좋아"

이단은 제 배 위를 불안하다 싶을 만큼 간신히 짚고 있는 벤지의 손목을 부드럽게 쥐어 올리고 살며시 손을 잡았다. 손가락을 깍지 껴 잡는 걸 좋아하지 않는 벤지를 잘 아는 이단은 악수하듯 벤지의 손을 잡아올리고, 덕분에 간신히 지탱하며 균형을 잡던 자세가 오로지 허벅지와 허리힘으로만 버티게 되어 버렸다. 그 여파로 벤지는 안쪽에 속절없이 힘이 들어가 버겁게 삼키고 있는 이단의 것을 끊어지도록 조여대었다. 회음부에 닿는 이단의 까슬한 음모가 선명하게 느껴질 지경으로 깊이 삽입되는 건 당연했다. 허리를 돌리고 허벅지를 움직일 때 마다 느끼는 부분이 얼얼하게 자극되어, 벤지는 기어코 젖은 신음을 내뱉었다. 

"아, 으... 흐윽, 아읏..." 

벤지의 헐떡이는 신음의 높이며, 숨소리에 담긴 열기가 어느 순간부터 확 달라졌다. 미처 숨기지 못해 민낯으로 드러난 다급한 갈구를, 벤지는 씹어삼키듯 주워담으려 하였으나 이단은 기회를 놓치지 않았다. 이단은 벤지의 손을 제 어깨에 감도록 놓아주고, 골반에 손자국이 나도록 쥐며 벤지의 움직임과 엇박으로 허리를 빠르게 올려쳤다. 손톱을 바짝 깎은 벤지의 손이 이단의 등을 눌렀다. 

휙, 순식간에 시야가 바뀌고 아까 보았던 전등 혹은 천장의 벽지-벤지는 안경을 벗으면 역시 잘 보이지가 않았다-가 다시 벤지의 눈에 뿌옇게 들어왔다. 흐릿하게 뭉개진 고전적인 장식이 이단의 움직임에 맞춰 마구 덩달아 흔들리다가, 초점이 맞지 않아 만화경처럼 번진 무지개색 빛이 화르륵 번졌다. 안쪽에서 뜨끈한 것이 확 퍼지는 느낌이 등골을 타고 올라오는 감각이 선연하여 눈을 깜박였다. 귓가가 젖어들어가는 축축한 느낌에 그제야 벤지는 제 눈에 눈물이 고여있었다는 걸 깨달았다. 어깨죽지며 쇄골 아래가 따끔거렸다. 이단이 절정의 순간에 이를 세워 물어댄 모양이었다. 고개를 돌려보니 침대 시트에 뜯지 않은 콘돔 봉투 두어개가 바로 옆에 흩어져 있는 게 보였다. 아직도 제 목에 이마를 뭍고 숨을 헐떡이는 이단의 숱 많은 갈색 머리를, 벤지는 끝이 뭉툭한 손가락으로 헤치며 쓰다듬었다. 그제서야 벤지는 저도 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 가슴을 들썩이고 있다는 걸 자각했다. 저는 다른 데 관심을 둘 여유도 없건만, 주체하지 못하는 제 소유욕을 짐승마냥 벤지에게 남기고야 마는 이단의 정염이 벤지로서는 가끔은 버거웠다. 하지만 어느 누구로부터도 그런 열정이나 애정을 받아본 일이 없었던 탓에, 누군가에게 그런 존재로 인식된다는 것이 제 안의 결핍된 뭔가를 채워주는 것만 같아, 벤지는 이단의 그런 행위를 거절할 수 없었다. 지금 이 순간도 그러했다. 제 손가락 사이에 잡히는 이단의 머리칼, 제 골반을 아프도록 쥔 손, 여운을 즐기려 장난치듯 아직 빼지 않은 성기를 슬쩍 놀리는 허리짓, 목에 닿는 숨결, 입술을 만지는 손가락, 그리고 천장을 가리고 사정 후의 나른한 제 표정을 지켜보는 눈동자가, 벤지는 그가 길지 않은 생에서 다시는 가져보지 못할 것들임을 본능적으로 알았다. 

벤지는 매끈한 이단의 살결을 조심스럽게 쓸어보았다. 이단은 금새 자세를 바꾸어 벤지의 옆에 누우며 팔베개를 해 주었다. 콘돔을 꺼내 놓고서는 제 안에 잔뜩 싸질러놓은 주제에 뻔뻔하다. 하긴, 이런 뻔뻔함에 차마 대들거나 항의하지 못하고, 그 조차 외로움을 잊게 하는 요소로 받아들이는 벤지도 문제라면 문제였지만. 아마 내일은 오전내내 배앓이를 하다가 연주를 하러 나가야겠지. 제게 눈을 맞춰주지 않고 멍한 눈으로 이런 저런 생각을 하는 걸 알아챈 이단이 먼저 말을 걸어왔다,

"좋았어?"

"....."

"말도 못하게 좋았다는 거야? 어, 울었네. 울 정도로 좋았다는 거네"

놀림이 섞인, 웃음보다는 살짝 이죽거림이 섞인 비웃음에 가까운 표정인데도, 이단의 얼굴은 여전히 어찌나 조각상처럼 말쑥하여, 초점이 잘 맞지 않는 제 눈 앞에 들이댄 얼굴에도 설레이게 하는지.

"그, 그건..."

결국 아니라고는 못 한다. 벤지는 그랬다. 실제로도 좋았다. 정말 끝내줬다. 이단과의 섹스가 언제는 싫은 적이 있었던가. 열없음을 괜히 감추고 싶어, 벤지는 어린애처럼 이단의 옆구리를 파고들었다. 저의 다 식은 몸에 닿는 이단의 덜 식은 체온이 나른하여, 졸음이 물결처럼 몰려왔다. 내일 연주할 곡의 느린 악장이 천천히 머릿속에서 연주되기 시작했다. 이단의 가슴에 모인 벤지의 손가락이 절로 까닥였다. 이단은 벤지의 이런 버릇을 익히 알았다. 아마 내일 연주는, 잘 해낼 것이다. 늘 그래왔듯이.

 

*****

 

두 사람의 첫 섹스는 좁고 지저분한 벤지의 기숙사방이었다. 콘돔도, 젤도 없었다. 최소한의 위생을 위한 준비도 없이 두 사람은 급한 숨을 나누며 끙끙거렸다. 오로지 뜨거운 열기 뿐이었다. 신음소리뿐만 아니라 헐떡이는 숨소리조차 새어나갈까봐 이불을 뒤집어쓴 채로 땀을 뻘뻘 흘렸다. 침과 정액으로만 적셔진, 미처 덜 풀린 뒤가 맨살에 거칠게 쓸리는 감각이 따갑고 아파서 벤지는 몸부림을 쳤으나, 이단은 멈추지 않았다. 누군가에게 뒤를 그런 용도로 내준 것이 처음인 벤지는 너무 아파서 소리도 지르지 못하고 눈물만 쏟았다. 나중에 생각하기로는, 차라리 이단이 막무가내로 쑤셔대어서 제가 더 수월하게 받아들였던 것 같다고, 벤지는 회상하곤 했다. 상상했던 것 이상의 아픔에도, 철이 들고 나서 처음 부벼보는 사람의 맨살이 따뜻하고 더워, 벤지는 이내 아픔을 잊었다. 벤지는 이단의 손길에 놀라울 만큼 쉽게 흥분하고, 헐떡였다. 이단은 그런 벤지의 모습에 이성을 날려버리기라도 하는 것 처럼 행위에 몰골하곤 하였다. 첫 정사는 몇 번이고 반복되었고, 두 사람 모두 나가떨어질 때 까지 계속되었다. 벤지의 엉덩이가 피와 정액이 섞인 분홍색 체액이 거품이 일고 지저분하게 엉겨붙을 지경이었다. 벤지는 거의 하루를 침대에서 몸을 일으키지 못했고, 이단 역시 손가락 하나 까닥하지 못할 만큼 지쳐 나가떨어졌다. 이후로도 가끔, 두 사람은 비좁은 화장실 칸이라든가, 공연장의 탈의실에서 몸을 섞었다. 연주자들이라는 건 자고로 긴장감과 함께 살아가는 삶이라, 섹스할 때 마저 스릴을 즐길만한 여유는 많지 않았기에 둘 다 그런 상황이 취향이 아니라는 걸 금방 깨달았다. 지루할 수도 있겠지만, 결국 정석적이고 가장 편안하게 즐길 수 있는 장소인 서로의 방 안의 좁은 침대로 돌아오기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다.

 


End file.
